The new cultivar ‘PPP POB LV05’ is a product of a cross between the female parent ‘Molfetta’ (which is subject to Plant patent application Status with application No. 09/550,158) and the male parent ‘GEDI ONE JAM’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 13,891). The new cultivar was discovered and selected by Dirk Pieters in September 2003 in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘PPP POB LV05’ by terminal cuttings and tissue culture was performed in Oostnieuwkerke, Belgium and Oxnard, Calif., and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.